Pilar untukmu
by yuanTezuka
Summary: Kamu selalu menjadi pilar, untuk Seigaku, untuk teman2mu juga untukku. kenyakinanmu juga janjimu selalu kamu tepati apapun kondisimu. Aku ingin menjadi pilar untukmu, menjadi orang yang bisa kamu andalkan meskipun aku tahu aku tak pernah sehebat dirimu.


Terkadang aku tak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya,

Tatapan matanya yang tenang, seolah berkata semua baik2 saja,

Dia selalu menjadi pilar untuk semuanya,

Untuk klub nya,

Untuk teman2nya,

Untuk sahabatnya,

Untuk keluarganya,

Dan untukku,

Tanpa dia tahu,

Betapa inginnya aku untuk jadi pilar nya.

**Seigaku vs Hyotei**

Pertandingan berjalan sengit antara Tezuka dan Atobe, satu persatu rahasia terkuak oleh Oishi. Tentang masa lalu Tezuka yang selama ini tersimpan rapat.

"_itu cara Tezuka memberikan perhatian pada senpai-senpai", tutur Oishi. _

Ternyata aku dan dia sama, kami pemain kidal tapi saat melawan senpai kami gunakan tangan kanan, bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi kami tak mau mempermalukan senpai-senpai.

"Tapi sudah sembuh total kan?", tanyaku saat mengetahui kalau Tezuka senpai pernah mengalami cedera di bagian siku nya. Pertanyaan yang tak aku butuhkan jawaban. Melihatnya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya zeroshiki drop, aku benar-benar berharap dia benar-benar sudah sembuh.

Saat change court, kebisuan itu tercipta. Aku mengenalmu, yang dalam kondisi biasa kata-kata jarang terucap dari mulutmu, sedikit berbicara di depan orang lain. Aku tahu itu.

"_Mitsuuuuu….", panggilku pelan. Kamu pun terlihat menurunkan buku yang daritadi terus kamu pandangi. Terlihat satu senyuman yang selalu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang._

"_Apa?", tanyamu sambil melangkah mendekatiku yang duduk di atas ranjang di kamarmu. _

"_Aku heran kenapa sih mitsu selalu diam kalau di depan banyak orang? Jangankan tertawa, senyum pun gak pernah, kenapa?", tanyaku heran. Selama ini aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum, bahkan saat banyak kejadian lucu di klub tak pernah ekspresinya berubah sedikit pun._

"_Memang itu masalah ya?", tanyamu lembut. Selembut belaian jemarimu di rambutku._

"_Bukan gitu sih, cuma anak2 jadinya menganggapmu itu orang yang kaku". _

"_Apa masalahnya? Aku gak peduli dengan anggapan mereka, yang penting kamu gak beranggapan gitu kan? Dan aku selalu tersenyum di depanmu, apa ada masalah yang lain?", pelukanmu menambah hangat kalimat yang baru kamu ucapkan. Ya, kamu tersenyum di depanku, tertawa bersamaku, dan cerewet hanya padaku, lantas apa masalahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukanmu. Nyaman, aku selalu nyaman berada bersamamu walau hanya dalam diam._

Ah, andai saat ini bukan di lapanganmungkin aku sudah duduk dalam pelukanmu bukan hanya diam membisu. Betapa aku ingin mendukungmu, tapi aku tahu tanpa aku bilang aku yakin kamu bisa tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatiku karna kamulah orang yang bisa membaca hatiku. Bukan begitu Mitsu sayang?

Kulihat pertandinganmu melawan Atobe menjadi pertandingan yang panjang, karna dia sengaja mengulur waktu. Tapi aku lihat keyakinanmu, keyakinan yang sama saat pertama kita tahu ada rasa yang berbeda antara kita berdua.

"_Bukankan ini semua salah Tezuka senpai?", setengah berteriak aku ucapkan kalimat itu. Hari ini semua terungkap, perasaan yang selama ini aku pendam keluar tanpa bisa aku tahan, dan kamu menyambut semuanya. Di saat aku berfikir rasa ini harus berakhir, namun kamu menyuruhku untuk menentang semua logikaku._

"_Tapi bukankah ini yang kita mau? Aku mencintaimu seperti kamu mencintaiku, lalu apa yang salah jika kita bersama menjadi sepasang kekasih?", tanyamu lemah. Sorotan mata yang tajam seperti biasa tapi ada kelembutan disana, juga senyuman hangat yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Kamu berdiri di pintu ruang ganti, berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggung ke pintu. Sedangkan aku duduk lemah di hadapanmu. "Apa kamu gak yakin padaku?", tanyamu lemah. Tak kuasa melihatmu begitu lemah dalam sekejap, hingga tak sadar aku beranjak dan mendekatimu._

"_Aku percaya padamu, selalu percaya!", ucapku yakin. Kulihat senyumanmu mengembang, dan terasa hangat pelukan pertama yang kamu berikan untukku. Aku selalu percaya padamu, selalu._

Aku berharap keyakinan dalam matamu menjadi nyata, yakin kalau kamu bisa menang.

Tinggal satu bola lagi Mitsu, ya tinggal satu bola lagi kamu akan menang. Seigaku akan menang, di bawah topiku senyum tersungging tanpa ada yang tahu. Tinggal satu bola lagi.

Seketika tubuhku membeku, kamu terlihat begitu kesakitan. Semuanya meminta kamu untuk mundur, wasit, fuji senpai, momo senpai, kikumaru senpai, semuanya, semua memintamu untuk berhenti bertanding demi kamu. Sampai Oishi senpai mengatakan soal janjimu pada Kapten Yamato dulu, dan dia yang selalu memenuhi janjinya. Mereka yang percaya padamu dan selalu mendukungmu meskipun awalnya mereka menolak karena mereka takut terjadi sesuatu padamu.

"Jangan sampai kalah ya", hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan padamu.

"Aku takkan kalah", jawaban itu keluar dari mulutmu.

Aku berdiri dan melangkah keluar lapangan. Momo senpai menemaniku melakukan pemanasan. Meski dalam hati aku berharap janjimu itu terwujud.

Tahukah kamu betapa aku terkejut saat aku kembali setelah melakukan pemanasan. Melihatmu begitu sungguh-sungguh bertanding, hingga dengan kondisi cedera kamu melawan Atobe dengan begitu sengit tak membiarkannya mengalahkanmu dengan begitu mudahnya. Sesaat aku merasa yakin, kamu akan menang. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, Atobe yang menang. Dia mengalahkanmu, tapi aku merasa kamulah yang menang. Selalu.

"Echizen, kamu ingat kata-kataku di lapangan kokashita?",

"Iya", aku ingat kata-kata yang kamu ucapkan saat itu. Saat untuk pertama kalinya aku menyadari tak hanya ayahkulah yang bisa mengalahkanku. Saat dimana aku menyadari dan bertekad untuk lebih kuat dan lebih serius lagi di tenis.

"_Echizen.. kau harus jadi tulang punggung Seigaku"_

Untuk Seigaku aku akan menjadi tulang punggung dan membawa kemenangan, itulah tekadku. Dan untukmu aku akan menjadi sandaran yang bisa kamu andalkan Mitsu.

**Prolog**

"Gimana Mitsu, aku menang kan?", tanyaku sambil menggelayut manja di pundak kekasihku. Dua hari setelah kemenangan Seigaku atas Atobe. Sekarang aku sedang menjenguk kekasihku, kapten klubku dan seniorku.

"Iya, aku tahu, kamu hebat", ucapku lembut.

"Aku tak tahu apa jadinya aku tanpamu Mitsu", kini kesenanganku berubah drastis saat aku ingat dia akan pergi. Ya, dia akan pergi ke Kyushu untuk berobat. Sama sekali gak tahu kapan dia akan kembali mengingat dia akan berada disana sampai luka nya sembuh.

"Maav, aku tahu ini sulit, tapi…..", kata-katanya aku hentikan dengan telunjukku. Aku tahu, aku tak boleh egois. Bukan hanya aku kan yang merasa sedih atas perpisahan ini. Bukankah dia mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintainya? Ya aku tak boleh bersikap cengeng, itu hanya akan menambah bebannya.

"Gak apa Mitsu, maav ya aku jadi cengeng, padahal aku udah janji untuk jadi lebih kuat lagi", kugenggam tangannya lembut.

Cup

Dia mencium keningku pelan, ada perasaan nyaman yang menjalar dalam dada. Hingga jarak yang ada diantara aku dan dia segera dia hapus jaraknya. Bibirnya mengecup pelan bibirku, awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman ringan sampai dia meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam mulutku. Kubuka mulutku, dan langsung lidahnya menerobos mencari lidahku, terus menggoda hingga aku merasakan begitu banyak kupu-kupu bersarang di perutku. Lama, hangat dan nyaman, hingga akhirnya ciuman itu harus terpisah karena aku membutuhkan udara.

"Aku suka sikap manjamu…", katanya sambil membelai bibirku yang baru saja dilumatnya. "Tapi aku mau kamu bersabar ya, aku janji aku akan pulang secepatnya", kenyakinan sekali lagi terlihat dari sorot matanya. "Dan aku mau kamu jadi pilar menggantikanku, Ryoma".

"Pasti, pasti aku akan jadi pilar Seigaku untukmu juga untuk diriku", kuraih tangan yang membelai bibirku dan kugenggam erat. "Dan aku pun akan jadi pilar untukmu, hanya untukmu dan aku yakinkan kamu kalau kamu bisa mengandalkanku", ucapku lembut tapi yakin. Ya aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa dia andalkan untuknya, aku akan menunggunya kembali karena aku tahu dia selalu menepati janjinya.

Pelukan hangat itu semakin terasa kian erat. Janji yang terucap pasti ditepati, janjinya yang akan segera kembali dan janjiku yang akan setia menunggu karna aku sekarang adalah pilarnya, penyangganya dan tempatnya kembali.

The End

Aahhhh…

Akhirnya buat juga neh, pairing ini, mudah2an gak ada protes ya! Hehehehe.. dan maav2 kalo banyak kata2 yang salah, maklum masih baru seh …!

Oke deh ditunggu ripiewnya aza ya, biar aku tahu seberapa parah yg aku buat ini, hehehehe..


End file.
